Witch Hunt
by lobstereverywhere
Summary: Post curse Swan Queen- The residents of Storybrooke wants revenge and is willing to go as far as murder except Emma. She just wants answers from Regina.
1. Chapter 1

A day had passed since the purple smoke engulfed Storybrooke and its inhabitants remembered everything, the curse, their past lives and their past happiness. It had dawned on them that they were not back in their old world but only one thing occupied their minds, retribution.

Emma had never witnessed a mob before, but then why would she; she never grew up in the fairy tale land, a land where law didn't exist but somehow anyone good will get their justice or 'happy ending' as they put it.

She had one day to get used to the fact that her best friend was actually her mother. Of course Mary Margaret fell into the role of motherhood with ease, nurture had always come easily to her and it didn't matter to her that she missed 28 years of Emma's life, all that mattered to her was that she found her.

'Mary Margaret, listen I think that this mob thing is bad idea, I mean it's not like we are actually going to find the Mayor she could be anywhere by now, it's been a whole day' Emma said as she trailed behind Snow through the crowd as Snow made her way to the front of the mob.

'Emma darling-'Snow started.

'Please don't call me darling its'.. it's a little weird Mary'

'Ok, but Emma please call me Snow, I'm not Mary Margaret any more' she said as any remnant of what used to be Mary Margaret disappeared from her. She didn't want to be known as the mousy school teacher with no sense of self.

They were interrupted by a whistle blown by Charming; the horde of people gathered outside Granny's immediately quietened down.

'People, people listen please!' shouted Charming, his booming voice grabbing the attention of every resident of Storybrooke.

'I know you all have much to discuss amongst yourselves, get back to your loved ones, but let me assure you, we will find her and we will defeat the beast, for good always wins. She has to pay for what she has done!' He said as every bit of confidence he showed seeped through him and into the crowd summoning a roar of chattering, cheering and chanting.

'David, David!' Emma said as she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him away from the crowd.

'Is this really a good idea, I mean we should at least try to act a little civilised and we still don't know where she is and giving these people false hope isn't a very good idea either'

'Emma listen, you have to trust me I know what I am doing and please call me Charming, ok?' He said smiling softly to reassure her.

'Seriously? Charming? Ok fine whatever Charming, just' she sighed 'just think about what you were saying, you can't just go around killing people we are still on earth and as far as I am aware. We still have to follow the rules here.' Emma was beginning to get frustrated. It was impossible to get David-_oh sorry 'Charming' _to understand what she was saying. She didn't want to be the saviour to begin with she doesn't need to be the voice of morals as well. Instead of responding Charming was whisked away by Granny in order to plot the _witch hunt._

'Can't you just…I dunno tell the government or something…get her put away for…treason?' She shouted at a receding figure. What was she saying, Emma thought to herself, this isn't England there's no monarchy!

In all honesty she was lost and she just needed a reason, any reason to stop this mob. She wasn't as sure as to why she needed to stop this. Maybe it was because earlier she saw Regina for what she was, someone desperate for love. When she knelt by Henry's bed side and uttered those words 'No matter what anyone tells you, I _do_ love you' Emma knew she wasn't lying. It wasn't like the last time when Emma asked the question 'do you love him' and all she got in return was a snarky comment. That was when she decided to stay in Storybrooke. It wasn't that Emma didn't believe Regina, it was something in the way Regina said 'what kind of question is that, of course I love him' it was her eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold a thousand sad stories when she said those words _'of course I love him'_. She put her fascination with finding out Regina's story down to pure curiosity, buried that down and focused on Henry instead. But now, she wanted to know actually she needed to know.

'Emma!' Snow shouted 'Get over here!' Emma hesitantly walked over. Just as Charming was whisked away again by a group of people.

'What? Are you not finished with plotting your twisted _witch hunt_ yet?' She asked.

'Emma, you honestly cannot expect us to forgive _her_' Snow nearly hissed the end of that sentence.

'I'm not saying that, I just want you to think about this, I know you all must be pretty confused and... well... pissed and I would be too... I am but not pissed off enough to kill' Emma grabbed Snow's shoulder 'Come on, aren't you suppose to be all fair and forgiving and stuff...I know you don't want to kill anyone... and anyway don't you want to find a way to get back?'

'Emma' Snow gently took Emma's hand 'What she did to me and Charming, to _you..._ is unforgivable. She is a heartless monster that needs to be stopped. And that whole idea Snow White is pure and innocent is ridiculous! How can any human being be without any flaws?' Emma scoffed at that comment. _How could she be making jokes? '_Emma' she breathed gripping Emma's shoulder tightly so that she would turn around and look her in the eye 'What she did, separating us, making you grow up without parents without a family...without _love _that was horrendous. You cannot honestly stand there and tell me that you do not want retribution and that you do not feel hurt.'

Emma couldn't respond and she knew it was because she knew, even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew Snow was right. But she knew something else, she did not want Regina dead. 'Ok, yeah I'm hurt, she was heartless, she was a monster, blah blah blah...but _I _don't want her to _die_!'

Snow was very puzzled by this response 'Why?' she asked. She just couldn't understand why this bothered Emma so much. 'Why not?' she asked simply. Emma took a step back from Snow's grip and said 'You said it yourself Mary, no human can be without flaws' she said over her shoulder as she was walking away. Snow crinkled her brows together 'Where are you going?' she shouted. 'To find Regina!' Emma shouted now breaking into a gentle jog which quickened with every pace.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived in front of the Mayor's mansion. _This is a good place as any to start looking. _She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Regina but she knew she had to warn her. She took each strode slowly, her breathing getting quicker, her heart beating faster she wasn't sure as to why she was nervous. Maybe it was because she was nervous about what state she was going to find Regina or what if she doesn't find Regina, _what if she's gone, I didn't want her to disappear, she might not be safe out there_. Two brisk knocks and she realised the door was open.

'Regina?' She asked as she pushed the door open and as soon as she took one step in something cracked under her boots. She abruptly removed her foot and bent down to pick up the remnants of what seemed to be a small hand held mirror, but it seemed different, there seemed to be a slight grey fog escaping the mirror.

When some of the broken glass fell from its frame and crashed to the floor she heard a loud thud upstairs. Dropping the mirror she ran quickly upstairs, she was surprised to find that she was feeling worried. But then again she had always felt, in a way, sorry for Regina and she seemed like a time bomb, one second away from exploding and her life coming crashing down on her. Which had obviously happened. Though the woman infuriated her and lets not forget tried to _kill _her, she always thought this anger and hostility was caused by insecurity and fear.

'Regina? Are you in here? Are you ok?' She shouted as she raced upstairs and stopped at a bewildering sight. She definitely was _not_ prepared for this. Regina's hand were glowing a dark purple, and the wardrobe that glowed with the same colour was hovering in the air. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, Emma stared at Regina whose eyebrows were crinkled together in concentration. 'Oh my God! How are you doing that?' Emma exclaimed causing Regina to falter and the wardrobe ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

Regina hissed 'Miss Swan, what in the hell are you doing here?' She charged forward but stopped suddenly for some reason and sighed 'What do you want?' she asked cautiously. 'You have Henry now, what... did you come back to kill me as well?' As soon as Emma opened her mouth to speak they both saw a loud flash coming from the mirror. This caught both of their attention. The glowing face levitated freely in the mirror, it was surrounded by a dark blue smoke. _Wait is that Sidney?_

'Hello my Queen!' He bellowed with a sinister grin.

'Sydney!' Regina rushed over to the mirror 'Well, I'm not surprised considering magic is back but why does that mean you have to go back in the mirror?'

'Well my Queen, since magic is back every magic spell that was cast before your curse, is back, so I am back to my normal state.'

'Oh my God, that really is Sidney!' Emma eyed the mirror up and down before coming to a sudden realisation 'Your name was Sidney Glass!' She laughed and said under her breath 'Should've seen that coming.'

'Miss Swan, when you are finished figuring out the obvious mind telling me what in the hell you are doing here'

'Huh?' Emma still seemed amazed by the floating head in the mirror but Regina's eyebrow arch bought her back to the matter at hand. 'Oh right, yeah, listen Regina you need to get out of here, they all want to kill you!' Regina was unfazed by the statement, Emma at least expected a gasp.

'It's true my Queen, they are gathering and plotting as we speak, you must leave' Sidney interrupted.

'Yeah, Regina come on, you need to go' Emma stepped further into the room.

Regina fazed out because she knew this would happen, it was fairly obvious, but she was not prepared for her own response to the situation. She knew it was going to happen and she wanted it to happen.

'Regina! Regina!' Emma was now gripping Regina's shoulder and shaking it furiously 'Come on! You gotta to leave _now_! … I...I'll help you...' Emma looked at her with soft eyes.

'Why would you do that? Remember I tried to kill you' Regina tried to smirk, but her regret and sadness shone through. Her eyes peered at a random spot on the floor, it was obviously filling up with tears. _No do not start crying again. _She quickly shook off the tears and walked out the room and made her way downstairs to her study. When Emma turned up she found Regina pouring herself a glass of cider and it also seemed she was wiping her eyes. She stopped at the door and leant against the door frame. She stared at her walking over to the sofa and settling herself on the middle of the three seater sofa and drink a big gulp of cider. 'Miss Swan...why are you so adamant about this?'

'Why don't you wanna to leave... Don't you wanna to live?' Emma didn't expect an answer because it was rhetorical question and she was sure she knew the answer which is why she was taken aback when Regina answered 'No.' Regina laughed, this was the only way she was coping, laughing. Even though every second her eyes were becoming foggy by the tears flowing right to the top waiting to over flow. 'I've spent years trying to get my happy ending Miss Swan, but _every time..every single time..._ I lose, even when I spend years building up hope, hope that it will turn out ok... it all comes crashing down and well... there will never a happy ending for the big bad evil queen' She tried to smirk again. 'So what's the point? If I run I will lose. Might as well end this ridiculous misery now'

Emma tilted her head in a sympathetic way and moved further in to the room. 'Oh come on Regina'

'No...just don't.. ok' Regina's voice cracked. She felt the tears shake inside her eyes, they were about to fall out. 'You know I could just sit here wallowing, or I could die with pride.' with that Regina stood up swiftly straightened out her dress and slammed the glass on the coffee table. 'I'm going to die. But just to save them the thrill of hunting me down... I'm going to _them._'

'What? That doesn't make any sense! What is wrong with you?' Emma shouted, she was getting angrier. 'the hell you're not!' She exclaimed as she marched forward and grabbed Regina's arm aggressively.'What _are_ you doing! Let go of me!' She then dragged the Mayor outside, pulled open Regina's car and threw her into the passengers seat. 'Right, we are leaving' Before the Mayor could protest she hit the peddle hard and fast and they were out in the road driving somewhere and neither of them knew where.

* * *

**Drop me a review, because I really need them ;) and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'What do you think you're doing? Do you even know where we are going? Stop this car now!' Emma simply ignored her and opted to wait until Regina calmed down to answer because she had no idea why she did this or where they were going. When Regina calmed down and came to the realisation Emma was not going to answer her, other thoughts consumed her head, she stared out the window.

'You know Regina…you do have something to live for...you don't have to stop running' Emma said glancing quickly at Regina then returning her gaze to the darkness of the road. Regina continued to stare blankly and then what Emma said hit her. 'What? What are you on about?'

'Oh…you know?...Earlier… you said you wanted to give up…stop running' Emma quickly glanced between each pause.

She wanted to kick herself for letting Emma see through the mask 'Oh that…yes well, that was just a…a moment of weakness' She knew this wasn't true, she did want to stop running because every time she thought she was happy she lost everything; Daddy, Henry, Daniel, in a flash.

'Well that's good then' Emma smiled 'because you have Henry'

'Do I Miss Swan, because I'm pretty sure that he hates me and of course he has you now, just like he wanted...just like _you_ wanted?'

'Yeah, sure you do and come on he's only a kid, I'm sure he'll come around.' she glanced and smiled again.

'No, he won't' it was almost a whisper and Emma barely caught it nevertheless she heard it, the sadness, the regret, the desperation. Emma couldn't bare it any more she removed one hand from the steering wheel and gently placed it on Regina's shoulder and rubbed up and down. Regina looked down at the hand as if it was an alien being and the same gaping gaze looked up at Emma's face.

'Miss Swan. Remove your hand.' Her voice was stern and Emma got the message.

'Fine, I was..just..'

'Just what, I don't need your sympathy and I sure as hell do not need your help! So let me out of this car at once! LET ME OUT' She shouted her torso fully turned towards Emma now. Emma didn't even flinch, her eyes focused on the road ahead, she gently bought the car to a stop on the side of the road. Regina sighed and finally gave a not very ungrateful and sarcastic 'Thank you'.

But she was stopped from opening the door because Emma asked the question 'Why did you do it?' Emma was still facing the road, refusing to look at Regina. Regina froze, her hands gripping the door handle, eyes wide, jaw clenched and in the pit of the stomach something was bubbling, _what was it..is that regret? Embarrassment?_ She breathed a heavy sigh and turned once again towards Emma removing her seatbelt. 'Excuse me?'

Emma was finding it difficult to control the hard beating of her heart and the boiling of her blood. But slowly and calmly as possible she repeated her question through gritted teeth 'Why. Did. You. Do i_t_' When she didn't get a response something snapped, it was mainly anger which lead her to do it but a part of her was sure she felt betrayed in some way for some reason. She grabbed Regina's shoulders and pinned her to the window. Regina gasped and let out an annoyed grunt and scratched at Emma's hands to loosen the wretched grip. No use. Still gritting her teeth 'Tell me why you did it. TELL ME!' Emma's eyes were now glowing red, tears threatening to burst out, she looked deep in to Regina's eyes furiously, trying to find an answer.

'I..I..' Regina was struggling to speak, it was mainly due to Emma's angered reaction, but it was also the look in her eyes, she looked so angry, so hurt and _betrayed. _Emma suddenly let her iron grip loose and bowed her head down gripping the steering wheel, holding back the tears, with a shaky voice she said 'Get. Out' Regina was still bewildered. At some point in that interaction she had stopped breathing and when she remembered she took a very deep shaky breath in. Her heart continued to beat rapidly. 'No' She breathed.

Emma looked at her with the same intensity she had the day before when she pinned her to the wall in the hospital, much like a moment ago, but this time it was different, she looked at her not with antagonised intensity but with lust. Emma pinned Regina to the window once more but she let her. Their breathing were in synch, their chests heaved up and down with each short breath. One glance into each others eyes before their lips crashed together. Short avid kisses grew longer and longer, gasps and moans escaped from Regina's mouth between kisses. No less than 30 seconds passed before Emma flashed her eyes open and pushed herself off Regina. 'Get. Out.'

* * *

**Review, review, review! Please :D Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
